ωнσ αяє уσυ?
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: Dean is deceiving the person that he actually bares all his soul to the most. Castiel. They haven't met yet, Dean is pretending to be a man named Jimmy Page, taken from the guitarist from his favorite band Led Zeppelin. Full Summary inside. Slash. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Who are you?

**Rating: **T for the most part, might change to M later, depends.

**Summary: **Dean is deceiving the person that he actually bares all his soul to the most. Castiel. They haven't met yet, Dean is pretending to be a man named Jimmy Page, taken from the guitarist from his favorite band Led Zeppelin. Though it's only the use of a fake name, he's never been more real to anyone before. Castiel is a psychologist who used to be in the army when he was young, a soldier. So he understands the orders that "Jimmy" has been going through especially when it comes to going against what your father wants. It's one thing they mainly share in common. Dean winchester is a house hold name, All american bad boy who stars in a number of action flicks and the occasional horror movie where he's the hero. He's also produced and had three albums released.

**a/n: **Okay so since fanfition[dot]net doesn't let you put in form of yahoo email setting. I'll just do dot com in parantehsis. That means that it's the start of an email.

Sorry if it seems out of character at times with the whole Dean wanting to be a writer and whatnot. Though you admit, he DOES act and sing a lot while he's hunting. xD I don't know how this idea will be received. If people like it, I'll of course continue and whatnot.

Each chapter will be kind of short since it will be going back and forth talking in letter form and then what's going on their end of the day. The chapters will get longer once they come together and meet for the first time.

Let the lies begin!

**

* * *

**

**To: **AngelWarrior([dot]com)  
**From: **PagingJimmy67([dot]com)  
**Subject:** Trying to hold my tongue

It's getting harder for me.  
I'm getting tired of everything, I hope this doesn't come off too bitter or filled with words of rant. I just feel like your the only one I can be honest with. Remember how I said my job is taking a toll and almost total control over my life? It seems to be getting worse. Sometimes I want to stand up during a meeting and flip em the bird. Shout at the top of my lungs 'fuck the world'. But that's too childish, I worked hard to get where I am.. so in the end I guess it's really all my fault to begin with.

The money is good, but money isn't the thing that should keep you in your work. You should be passionate about what you do, at least that's what my family says. They think I'm doing great things with my life. Thinking i'm going places. Sure, in society, I guess in a way I am. My name is out there, a little. I'm just tired.

_Sincerely, Jimmy_

God did it feel weird signing such a confident letter with someone else's name. Scanning his eyes over his letter once more, he hit send and glanced at his laptop as the word 'sent' appeared across the screen. He guessed the lying and pretending came with the territory with being an actor. Especially one of his stature, but it sure didn't make him feel any less guilty. Here he was, constantly pouring out his soul to virtually a stranger... yet holding no claim. What did this other person know? Sure, The guy said he had been a soldier, his father was a pastor, but you never know with the internet. Regardless, it felt good to have an outlet, even if the guy thought his name was Jimmy Page. God, that was so far from the truth. What if the guy was a fan of him? The real him?

Dean Winchester, was a well known name in the movie credits and on his three albums he has released. God, how many movies had he been in since he was sixteen? At least twenty. Now he was twenty seven, turning twenty eight soon and he felt like he had enough stress for someone twice his age. It was getting ridiculous. The man had started out as an actor and then when they found out he could sing since he had starred in a musical... Well then the pushing requests for a CD were made. His publicist Zachariah Addler thought it was a brilliant idea. So, he complied and in the end... It felt good. It was satisfying singing lyrics he wrote. Especially feeling the fan base have positive feedback on his music.

How long had he been talking to this guy? Going on a month now, talking to him just about everyday and to think it all started in a chatroom.

It was a chatroom for aspiring authors.

It was funny how he had always had a passion for writing, which is what he guess made song writing easy. He wanted his songs to tell a story, stories he couldn't write into novels or short stories. But ever since he discovered the chatroom 'The writers in the corner' he had never given real serious thought to getting published and following that dream. Dean guessed that if his writing was a flop, no harm, no foul and he'd just continue doing what he did. But based on a couple of short paragraphs he had written once... The people in the chatroom were impressed to say the least. Nevertheless, one screen name in particular caught his forest green eyes one night.

It was two in the morning and he decided to email the stranger when he told everyone bye out of the chatroom. Ever since then, a month ago, they had been writing to each other. Finding out stuff, though most of the stuff he told were vague lies. A voice rang through the air, a familiar slightly annoying voice. His publicist, Zachariah came into view. The man was the total opposite in the looks department when compared to Dean. The man was slightly heavy where Dean was athletic, he was short where Dean stood six foot one. The man was balding with some gray hair while Dean was young and healthy in the hair department. Regardless, his voice ended up shaking him from his thoughts.

" Dean, buddy. "

Another thing that annoyed him. He _HATED_ being called a friend or buddy by someone he didn't considering the person good enough.

" What do you want Zach?... "

" Just thought you should know, the premiere of your new movie 'Dangerous games' is tomorrow. So your going to fly out tonight, it'll be a long way there so be sure to pack something for your entertainment. "

Dean nodded at the man, watching him walk away. Dean had a private jet that would be leaving soon, he turned off his laptop and packed it away in it's carrying bag along with all the cords. He had about four hours before 'tonight' came. The male figured he'd take his mother out to an early dinner before they headed out to pack for their trip to New York.

Dinner had passed by relatively quickly, eating at some fancy smancy place that Dean couldn't even remember. The food was okay, but he'd prefer a nice burger from some fast food place any day. Dean Winchester packed light, only taking clothes for the night and the next day. They were going to be staying in the penthouse suite that he reserved and rented out whenever they were in the big city.

His movie, Dangerous games was a crime thriller where Dean played a homocide detective seeking revenge against a serial killer who had murdered his wife and baby girl. It was already recieving rave reviews all across the board, giving it a nine out of ten in most reviews. Others gave it a slightly lower score. They said it was interesting and the acting innovative. His supporting actor was none other than Leonardo decaprio and the woman that played his wife had been Ellen Page. Dean rested his head against the most comfortable plane seat in the world, his thoughts drifted to his laptop. He wondered if Castiel had responded yet? Taking it out of his bag, he hooked it up and waited for it to load...

* * *

**Reviews please**! I really would love to know what you, the readers, [whom are most important] think! This story depends on your reaction. If it's good, next chapter features Castiel's response. : D


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: **Damn folks, sorry for practically ignoring this story for so long. I had been meaning to write a new chapter for this but never got around to it due to not having time or creativity for it. But a friend reminded me about it and i decided to re-read the first chapter and see if I could dish up something decent for those of you that were interested in this story.

* * *

**To:** PagingJimmy67([dot]com)

**From:** AngelWarrior([dot]com)

**Subject:** RE:Trying to hold my tongue

I completely understand what your going through. Though i don't think it's childish to express how you are feeling, during a meeting however with your superiors probably isn't a smart move. If it's any consolation you have me to express your true feelings about what your going through and I will not place any judgment towards you and the things you do.

Yes, you have such valid points. Money isn't everything and it's nice to see someone else have that viewpoint. Most people seem to get this idea in their head that money holds the answer to all your problems. Or worst, the more money that's thrown in your direction, people figure that will persuade what your first words and intentions were to turn into something they want to hear.

You know what I do and sometimes you get the snobby housewife that thinks the more money she tosses on the counter will get her the answers she seeks. People like her don't want my help, not really. They just want you to tell them how perfect they are. Humans really do amuse me with how our way of thinking is.

Believe me when I say, I completely understand what it's like t hold your tongue. Though I don't exactly do it most of the time. I usually just say what's on my mind and most of the time that isn't a good thing.

Regardless, I daresay this is quite a long letter. Forgive me if I rambled on too much.

So Jimmy, how's the novel coming along?

- _Castiel_

Castiel let out a sigh as he rechecked his writing for any grammatical errors or miss spelled words. Then again, it probably wouldn't do him any good due to it being past three in the morning. Why he was still awake, he didn't know. He never knew. Well, okay that was a lie. Of course he knew why he couldn't sleep. He had been diagnosed with insomnia since he was eighteen and yes, he had been given pills for it. Did he take them? No. He knew the effects it could have on his body and worse, he could get addicted to said pills. The last thing he needed was getting involved into drugs. He had did well and avoided all of the dark stuff that most people went through when it came to the army and all it stood for. The things you see could make the strongest men break down.

He had seen it way to often to be pleased that he came out just fine.

His studies would show and dictate it was due to his strong will power and great hold on control that he seemed to have. That and the fact that he could compartmentalize his mind to when it was time to work and when it was time for other things. His father was a pastor at a well known church back in his home town. His mother had passed away when he had been only three. He didn't really remember her much, only that his sister was the spinning image of her. Anna, a gorgeous red head with a fiery personality to match her hair. He also had two brothers, Gabriel and Michael.

Of course they weren't really his brothers though. His father had adopted them about five and seven years before Castiel had came into the picture. Their mother couldn't have kids at first. At least it seemed that way. Then Anna was born four years before Castiel was. Even though Castiel and Anna were related, they looked nothing alike except for their eyes.

Looking back to the screen, he realized he hadn't even sent it off. With a scoff and a roll of his eyes, he clicked send and let out a frustrated sigh. He knew very vague stuff about the man he was currently messaging. For one, he _knew_ that the stranger's name wasn't Jimmy page. He wasn't an idiot. That was the name from a famous singer from Led Zeppelin. He was a little bit of a fan after all. Perhaps the stranger just wanted to keep their identity a secret for a valid reason? There was always a reason behind everything a person did.

Despite that, everything else the person told him seemed real enough. Castiel let out another sigh before rubbing his eyes. He glanced at his day planner and looked at what was on the agenda for today. It seemed he was going to have to have lunch with Michael. He had forgotten all about that.

One thing Michael did that he was proud of was the fact that he wrote reviews for movies and often got to sit with certain actors, take their quotes about their movies. That and the fact that he always got tickets to the movie he was suppose to review. He'd always get to go to the big blockbuster movie premieres that you usually hear about on television.

Now he remembered what they were going to have lunch together for. It was his turn.

Michael had made it his habit to give the spare ticket to one of his brothers or sister every turn they got. It was his. He just wondered what movie was going to be coming out that he was going to get to see. Maybe he'd even meet a big time actor. That would be neat. Castiel smiled lightly, feeling a little happy about that, then he decided to pass the time by reading a novel he had been working on. _James Patterson_ was known for his killer twists and endings.

* * *

**Read and review? haha, hope you like it. Not really happy with it, but let's hope it gets better!**


End file.
